


Father material

by Yukineko_Ael



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-29
Updated: 2014-03-29
Packaged: 2018-01-17 07:49:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1379683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yukineko_Ael/pseuds/Yukineko_Ael
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kiyoshi thinks animals and little children are adorable. Hyuuga thinks Kiyoshi should be on the list, too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Father material

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little bit of fluff based on something I thought I heard.

The little cat was supine on the ground, paws waving in the air at the long fingers tickling its tummy. Its brown and black tortoiseshell fur was mussed from petting and yellow eyes barely open as it purred loudly.

”Yosh... Here, here, Neko-chan!” Kiyoshi murmured at the cat.

Crouching at the side of the street next to the purring animal, he smiled fondly and ignored the impatient sighs of his companion. He reached his fingers to lightly scratch the long fur behind the cat's ear. A low chuckle escaped him as it leaned its head to the side, exposing its neck for further ministrations.

”Oi, I'm gonna leave you behind if you're not done soon...” Hyuuga grumbled, standing just a few steps away. He scratched the side of his neck, cheeks lightly flushed and eyes darting between Kiyoshi and the next street corner.

A young mother and her little girl had just rounded the corner and were drawing dangerously close. The child, dressed in a soft pink dress with a matching bow on her headband, could not be more than three years old or much more adorable. Her eyes were already shining as she waddled towards the cat, holding her mother's finger tightly.

Hyuuga groaned. If Kiyoshi caught the attention of both the cat and the toddler, the consequences could be devastating...

But it was already too late. The little girl looked at the standing high schooler warily and toddled in an arc around him, determinedly closing in on the cat infront of a kneeling Kiyoshi. Seeing the girl slightly shy away from him, Hyuuga involuntarily hunched his shoulders to make himself seem smaller.

”Kiyoshi, stay down or you'll frighten her,” he mumbled in as soft a voice as he could. His cheeks warming up, he nodded at the mother and pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose.

Kiyoshi looked up at Hyuuga's words and greeted the mother politely before turning his smiling gaze at the little girl now standing by his left knee.

”Good afternoon, little miss,” Kiyoshi said solemnly and bowed his head a little.

The girl blinked her large brown eyes at him.

”Neko-chan...” she stated matter-of-factly and took a couple teetering steps towards the cat.

The cat's ears perked up at the sound and it opened its alert eyes to watch the newcomer. Kiyoshi kept softly scratching behind the cat's ear to keep it calm and soon the cat settled down again, rubbing its head against his palm.

Suddenly a tiny hand joined his against the soft fur of the cat, as the little girl patted its belly. The contrast between Kiyoshi's large palm and the chubby little fingers of the girl was mesmerising. They both forgot to pet the small animal in front of them as the girl stared intently at the large hand next to her own.

Noticing the lack of attention, the cat quivered its ears. It sat up to lick its paws a few times and dashed off, jumping on a nearby trash can and then up on the concrete wall separating the private yards from the street.

Kiyoshi almost didn't notice. He was watching the child's bedazzled reaction with rapt attention and a delighted smile on his lips. Hyuuga's slight poke on his shoulder barely registered in his mind.

”Come along now, Mei,” the mother called out. With a final glance at Kiyoshi, the girl reached out for her mother's fingers and waddled away behind her.

Looking after the departing mother and child, Kiyoshi slowly stood up and flexed his left leg. Standing beside him, Hyuuga stayed uncommonly quiet.

”Ne, Hyuuga...” Kiyoshi murmured.

”Yeah?” came the distracted reply.

”We should have kids.”

”Hmm...” Hyuuga hummed and his chin dipped slightly.

Kiyoshi raised his brows and turned a surprised gaze at the shorter boy. His face broke into a grin as he watched Hyuuga blink rapidly and his face bloom crimson.

”Eh?!” Hyuuga raised his voice incredulously and glared at Kiyoshi. ”Aho! What are you saying?” he nearly yelled as he turned to walk away.

Kiyoshi smiled at his friend's back indulgently and strode after him.

”I think you'd make a great father,” he said patiently as he caught up with Hyuuga and casually flung an arm around his shoulders.

His face still flushed, Hyuuga looked away and rubbed the back of his neck.

”You're one to talk,” he mumbled under his breath.

All Hyuuga got in response was content humming, but he was sure that for a moment Kiyoshi squeezed his shoulder just a little bit tighter.


End file.
